Of Souls, Spirits, and Lightning
by Svetocha
Summary: Lucy is fed up with Team Natsu. She is invited to do a mission with someone else. What will transpire. Sorry, I know it's a lame summary, but give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

**So there was a tie between Yes and Snippet, so I will post the first chapter and see what you guys think. If you want the next chapter before November then you have to say so in the reviews.**

 **I know this chapter is short but it's just a first chapter and it was the best place to end it. I cannot say that following chapters will be much longer, but if you read my stories you will notice that I'm usually in the thousands on word count.**

 **Anywho, please enjoy this, the first chapter of Of Souls, Spirits, and Lightning, and don't forget to review.**

* * *

Lucy stormed into the guild hall, doors slamming against the wall, as she made her way to the bar. The blonde dodged not one but three fights, waved off several people who attempted to get her attention, and forced her way between two of Fairy Tail's biggest egos to settle down on a bar stool.

"Oi! Blondie, what was that for?" Laxus demanded.

Before she could respond someone called her name. "Luce! Hey Luce, come sit with us!"

"Shut it flame brain," was the reply Natsu got. "Lucy is pissed. I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't talk to you for a long time."

"What?" Natsu sounded surprised. "That's not true, right Luce?" He asked loudly.

"Idiot!" Gray yelled, "Lucy told us a week ago, before we left, she needed to pay her rent. You told her if she went on this last mission that she would get her rent money." Gray continued, getting louder as he went. "But do you know what happened? You destroyed nearly the whole town and they kept the reward money. What kind of fucking idiot are you?!"

Lucy couldn't hear Natsu's reply as a fight broke out between him and Gray. She was so tired and frustrated that she was near tears. The busty blonde laid her head on the bar. Turning her head to the left she opened her eyes to see Bickslow watching her.

"Hey Cosplay Queen, what's got you down?" the Sieth mage asked with a smirk. His babies let out a chorus of "downs," echoing their daddy.

"I'm not a…" Lucy starts, "oh nevermind." She turns her face to the right and suddenly jerks backwards. She nearly falls off her stool but Laxus is quicker and pulls her up right.

"What's wrong Blondie?" Laxus smirks, "having trouble sitting?"

Lucy ignores him, just like she ignored Natsu and Gray. _'He knows full well that he's the reason I almost fell,'_ Lucy thinks. _'What an ass.'_ Lucy gives her head a little shake and looks up in time to see Mira setting a glass down in front of her. The Take-Over mage gives her a smile then rushes off.

Lucy's lips close around the straw just as a cool hand lands on her arm. She spins on her stool, drink and all. "Hey Lucy, can we talk?" Gray asks, giving Laxus and Bickslow pointed looks. His eyes are saying 'get lost' without trying to look like he's ordering them around. _'I could probably take Bickslow now. I've gotten stronger since last time, but Laxus could fry me in an instant.'_ Laxus and Bickslow show no signs of moving.

Lucy once again ignores them, something that is really getting on the Lightning Dragon Slayers nerves. She pulls her lips off the straw, "I can't do it anymore Gray. I'm two months behind on my rent. My landlady told me if I didn't pay those two months plus the next two she would 'kick me out on my perfect little ass,' her words exactly. My portion of this mission would have paid half of it and I would have had time to do another mission to get the rest." Lucy stops for a gulp of her drink. "He's gotten more destructive lately, and it's getting to be too much for me. I think I need to go solo for a while," Lucy finished and started sucking on her straw again.

"Why don't…" Grey starts but is abruptly cut off.

"You know Blondie, you could go on a mission with us and get all the rent money you need." Laxus's deep voice revealed the amusement that didn't show on his face.

"Yeah," Bickslow chimed in. "We were going to leave this morning but Ever and Fried suddenly got sick." Mira was at the bar, laying down a drink for Laxus. "I noticed Elfman is out too. I'm surprised you're here Mira, instead of taking care of your loved one." Bickslow grinned as he aluded to two of the very hush-hush relationships in the Guild, Evergreen and Elfman, and Mirajane and Fried. Lucy couldn't help her own small smile as Mira stormed away from them. "What is the mission?" Lucy inquired of Laxus.

"It's just killing some monsters terrorizing a small village." There was amusement in his voice again. "It's the reward that should interest you, Blondie."

Lucy frowned, "okay, so what's the reward, Laxus?"

"3 million jewels," Lucy's jaw dropped, "and a Celestial key." Lucy's eyes lit up and Laxus finally smirked. "Oh, and we split the jewels evenly, despite the key. It's not like me or Bix need it." He looked at Lucy with a crooked grin, "so what do you say, Blondie?"

"Yes!" She practically screamed. The room quieted briefly before ignoring the commotion at the bar. She tried again in a much softer voice, "yes, I'll go with you."

Bickslow patted her head, drawing her attention, as he stood. "Glad to hear it. We need to get going or we will miss the train."

Laxus stood and, still wearing that grin, grabbed one of Lucy's hands. _'Kami he is sexy when he smiles like that.'_ Lucy mentally shook her head, _'what am I doing? I can't think of Laxus like that.'_ Bickslow drew her out of her thoughts by taking her other hand. Then the two men pulled Lucy out of the Guild hall, headed for the train station, leaving a stunned Grey staring after them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, where'd Luce go with Laxus and Bickslow?" Natsu asked as Gray rejoined his team at their usual table. "I wanted us to go on a mission and take Lisanna this time." He was grinning like an idiot.

"She went on a mission with them." Gray explained through clenched teeth.

"What!?"

"But Luce can't go on a mission with them. She's part of Team Natsu!"

"Luffy lef us?"

Gray ignored the other's reaction. 'Nothing better happen to Lucy, or so help me I will find a way to kill you Laxus Dreyar.'

:)

"So what kind of monster is it?" Lucy asked the two men sitting across from her on the train. They had barely made it. 'Thank goodness I had my bag already packed and ready to go.'

Bickslow answered, seeing as Laxus had his music turned up loud. "Not really sure. The request just says 'winged'." He smiled at her, a normal smile with no tongue. "No matter what it is shouldn't take long to deal with."

'Wow, it has been ten minutes and I have yet to see Bickslow's tongue hanging out of his mouth. He's actually really cute. No, no, no, Lucy you have to focus. Mission. Rent money.' Casting a glance at Laxus, Lucy scoots so she is directly across from Bickslow. "So I have to ask, does Laxus get motion sickness like the other Dragon Slayers?"

Bickslow chuckles and leans in conspiringly, "yes, but I think he's better at handling it. He's so in control of his own body that he's forced himself to not react to the negative stimuli of the moving vehicle. The music also helps."

"I can hear you, you know." Laxus focuses on Lucy and Bickslow. "I'd rather you not tell anyone blondie."

Lucy rolls her eyes, 'god forbid anyone know that Laxus has a weakness.'

He frowns, "I know you think it's just vanity or ego but it's a safety issue. People rely on me, Lucy, to keep them safe. I can sense danger long before it reaches me, way before most dragon slayers even can. My dad was a nut job, so I guess you could say I'm highly sensitive. If it was widely known that I was vulnerable while in commute then the people I'm traveling with would be in great danger." He looked at her hard for a moment, "I know you probably don't believe me, but it's the truth."

"I do. Believe you I mean. I won't tell anyone. In fact I won't bring it up again at all." Lucy's face showed her sincerity.

"Thanks," Laxus gave her a small smile.

Lucy smiled back, "and Laxus…"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for using my name."

"No problem blondie." The smirk was back.

:)

'I am beat.' Lucy stretched her arms over her head, arching her back. 'I think I understand a little of what the Dragon Slayers go through.' She turned to her two companions once they reached a clear spot just outside the station proper. "So what now? Bed, right? Then monster fighting in the morning."

Bickslow shook his head sadly but it was Laxus that spoke, "no rest for the wicked." He grinned. "We need to go see the Mayor." He then led the way with Lucy and Bickslow slowly following. "Will you two hurry up; I would like to get this done before dawn."

Lucy stumbled at his abrupt words. 'I just spent the last six hours on a train, unable to sleep, and now he expects me to keep up with him. I couldn't do that even if I was well rested. How rude.' Bickslow caught her arm, keeping her upright and moving. Lucy scowled at the back of Laxus's head.

Bickslow chuckled, "I know he seems rude but it's not like that. Laxus has control issues and when it comes to a mission he's extremely focused. The sooner he has all the information the sooner we can plan and the sooner we can complete the mission. Once the mission is complete, sweet Lucy, is when we get to have some fun."

The Mayor was a young and attractive man with surprisingly little hair. Laxus and Bickslow, walking ahead of Lucy, tensed as they walked into the man's study. They both relaxed however when the Mayor spared Lucy only a passing glance.

"You must be the mages from Fairy Tail. Please sit, this shouldn't take long." He greeted them warmly. "We have a monster problem that we were hoping you could take care of. Just before dawn, every night for the past week, these flying monsters attack the men of the village. They have the face and bodies of women, but the claws on their feet can tear a man to shreds." He explained, getting right down to business.

"Sounds like Harpies," Lucy interrupted. At the three confused looks facing her Lucy continued, "Flying female monsters with claws meant to rend and tear are Harpies. They are supposedly mythical creatures."

The Mayor cast Lucy a smile, "there, you already know more than we do. If you can destroy these monsters I will be more than happy to pay you the reward of three million jewels plus a Celestial key."

"What key is it?" Lucy inquired.

"Frankly, I don't actually know." He cast Lucy another slight smile. "It belonged to an ancestor of mine, along with several others that were stolen some time ago. Unfortunately, while the keys were passed down the ability to wield them was not." His smile turned sad, "I am the last living member of my family and figured it was time to pass the key on to someone who could actually use it."

"Sorry to interrupt," Laxus said, not looking sorry at all, "but you said the monsters attack just before sunrise, correct?" the Mayor nodded. "Then we should get going. We still need to plan and time is running out if we want to take care of this tonight." Laxus shot Lucy and Bickslow a glare, "and trust me, we do."

"Yes. Yes of course. Once you have finished just return here to receive payment." The Mayor's butler led the trio to the door and closed it solidly behind them.

:)

"Let's find an Inn," Laxus said as soon as they were back on the street. "We can stash our stuff and Lucy can tell us more about Harpies." Not waiting for agreement he started off down the street.

It didn't take long to find an Inn and, because Laxus scares the bejesus out of pretty much everyone, they got a great deal.

"So Harpies?" he threw his big in a corner and dropped down into a chair.

Lucy set her bag down by the bathroom door then joined Laxus and Bickslow, who had done like Laxus and thrown his bag in a corner, at the small seating area. "I don't really know much. Mom taught me a little about mythology because some keys are based in it." Laxus shot her a 'get on with it' look. "Right, so, harpies were winged bird women, the body of a woman with wings for arms… more or less. They were really hard to kill. Zeus considered them abominations and created a special lightning that could destroy them. Umm…" Lucy tapped her chin, thinking. "Arrows through the heart. Also they can kill each other, so there is that."

"I can use my Sieth magic, and Lucy can use that archer guy. Do we know if Laxus could summon this special lightning?" Bickslow glanced between Lucy and Laxus as he spoke.

"I could try asking Grandpa Crux, but it might take a while and he might not find anything." Lucy gazed uncertainly at Laxus. "You could always try just asking. You know, when you call up your lightning." Confused looks met this suggestion. "When you use your lightning you just call for it, right?" this earned her a noncommittal 'more or less' shrug. "So all you would have to do is call for the harpie killing lightning." Lucy was still getting blank stares. _'What is with these guys? I know they aren't dumb, so why aren't they getting it?'_ Lucy sighed, "Okay, it's like this, when I open a gate I use the same words every time, but then I request a specific spirit by adding their title and name. So Laxus, you would do what you usually do to call your lightning then be more specific by naming the lightning you want to use."

Laxus snorted. "Yeah, I'll just try calling up my lightning and asking for the 'special harpie killing' version. Right cause that will work," Laxus voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"It's called the 'Purifying Bolt'." Lucy snapped at him. "Whatever, if you don't want to try, fine. You can be the distraction and make sure the locals don't get hurt and Bickslow and I will take care of the harpies." She turned to Bickslow, "I assume you will be leaving your visor off?"

Bickslow nodded in the affirmative, "yeah. We should try to stay back to back. Not only will that allow us to cover the whole field of battle but we'll know our back is covered. If you do have to come out in front of me try not to look me in the face." He smirked, "I know that'll be hard since I'm so sexy."

Lucy couldn't help but laugh. The man was just so confident. _'He wears a medieval visor that covers his face, a skirt/dress thing, and plays with dolls yet I still find him sexy as hell.'_ She gave her head a mental shake. _'I have got to stop thinking of Laxus and Bickslow in terms of sexy or hot… or doable. I need to focus on the mission.'_

* * *

 ** _Hi folks, I am not going to apologize because LIFE. I will say that I DO NOT own Fairy Tail or any recognizable characters._**

 ** _Read. Enjoy. Review. Pretty please._**


	3. Chapter 3

6 minutes till sunrise and still no harpies.

"He did say _before_ sunrise, right?" asked Bickslow.

"He sure did, but it is now 4 minutes till sunrise and… nothing. It's kind of a letdown," answered a bored Lucy.

"Hush," hissed Laxus. "Something is coming, fast."

And then Lucy and Bickslow heard it too. The sound of beating wings, lots of them. All three mages prepared themselves, and then the harpies were upon them.

Lucy's fingers slid over her keys, unerringly finding the two she sought. "Scorpio, Sagittarius, I call you forth to enter this battle." A flash of light and the cover of smoke heralded the arrival of her spirits.

"Hey Lucy"

"Moshi, Moshi"

"Scorpio, I need you to blast them; keep them at a distance. Sagittarius, you take them out with your arrows." Behind her Lucy could hear Bickslow swearing. "You doing okay Bix?"

Some more swearing followed by, "Yeah, these things are harder to control than I thought they would be."

Lucy glanced to where Sagittarius was rapidly releasing arrows. "Sagittarius doesn't appear to be having any trouble. I wonder how Laxus is doing."

Suddenly the air changed, becoming charged. There was an increase in pressure that just kept building.

"Shit" Suddenly Bickslow turned to Lucy, grabbing her hand. "Send your spirits back. Now!" he yelled when she hesitated.

"Return Scorpio, Sagittarius." Lucy tried to keep up as Bickslow dragged her behind him, scanning the ground. "What's going on? What are you looking for?"

Obviously he found whatever it was. It wasn't a hole, exactly, more like a dimple. Lucy quickly found herself lying on the cold, hard dirt with Bickslow crouched over her protectively. Then the built up pressure released. Thunder boomed and there was a flash of blinding light. Shrill cries filled the air, but died out as the light faded.

Bickslow waited a beat before hauling both himself and Lucy up. A quick look around showed an empty clearing.

"Are they dead then?" Lucy quarried.

"And that is what I think of being the distraction," Laxus voiced boomed across what was, just a moment ago, a battlefield.

Lucy and Bickslow started across towards Laxus. "So you decided to stop being a baby and ask someone for something," Lucy called out to him.

"I thought you guys could use some help," Laxus quipped.

"Yeah, yeah," Lucy muttered as she and Bix reached Laxus.

"Honestly it was actually some pretty decent advice, so thanks," Laxus said sincerely. Then he grinned, "Blondie."

Bickslow laughed and Lucy smacked Laxus on the arm. "Let's go get paid before Lucy kicks your ass Laxus." Bix was still chuckling

"She can try." Suddenly Laxus ducked down and grabbed Lucy at the knees. When he stood Lucy was upside down, legs held securely by Laxus's meaty arm. Laxus started walking, Bickslow following with his babies.

Lucy pounded his back with her fists until Laxus's big hand landed heavily on her ass.

"Hey," she squealed, "put me down."

Laxus smacked her ass again. "I don't know, I'm kind of enjoying this."

"Laxus!" Lucy screeched. Unfortunately they had just walked into the main part of the town where early risers were getting ready for the day. The women just shook their heads while the men chuckled and nodded.

Laxus finally set her down outside the Mayor's office. "I'll get you for that Laxus Dreyar," Lucy promised.

:P

"So they are really gone?" the Mayor sounded reluctant to believe it.

"They really are sir," Lucy reassured him with a smile, not that he was really paying any attention to her. His eyes were glued on Laxus. Lucy nudged the Dragon Slayer.

Laxus looked at Lucy questioningly and she inclined her head toward the Mayor. Looking up Laxus caught the man's gaze; the Mayor blushed, Laxus rolled his eyes. "They're dead," he said shortly.

The Mayor's eyes lit up. "If you say so then I suppose I can truly believe." He moved to pull a rope hanging close to the door, which opened not long after. The butler entered carrying a nondescript box. The Mayor took the box and held it out to Laxus. "I hope that if I ever have need of Fairy Tail's help again I can count on you to be there." He was blushing again.

Laxus took the box and turned away, walking to the door.

"It would really just depend on the mission," Bickslow spoke up, desperately trying to hold back his laughter.

The Mayor looked crestfallen as Bickslow and Lucy followed Laxus out onto the street.

:)

"You know Laxus," Bickslow called out as soon as they had turned a corner, "I think the Mayor has a little thing for you." He couldn't hold his laughter back anymore and was nearly bent double from it.

Laxus didn't say anything.

"Hmm," Lucy hummed thoughtfully, "you may be right Bix. Did you see how little attention he paid me?" Lucy looked between the two men but didn't wait for a response. "He spent all his time looking at Laxus and blushing."

"The man is an idiot," Laxus murmured.

Bix glanced at Lucy, "He's right of course. Why would anyone look at Laxus when they could stare at you?" Bix turned a lecherous grin her way as he did a slow once over, lingering on her abundant chest.

' _I'd rather look at Laxus, or Bickslow. Yummy.'_ Lucy rolled her eyes at her thoughts. _'I really need to stop thinking like that; it's only going to get me in trouble.'_

The trio was quiet as they made their way back to the Inn. They were walking up the staircase to the room before Lucy broke the silence. "Now that the mission is over I believe you boys promised me some fun."

Laxus and Bickslow shared a glance and a grin before Bix laughingly said, "Naw, too easy."

Laxus laughed then turned to Lucy, "yeah, but let's get out of this town first. I don't like to party in the town I just saved."

As they packed Lucy asked the question on her mind. "What is with the quick exit? I mean, I figured you would be gung-ho for some grateful girls throwing it at you."

Laxus shook his head, "no challenge."

"Besides, things can get… messy, if you play where you work," Bickslow interjected. "Remember that girl who thought you were going to marry her because you took her out dancing? Ha, her father had us literally chased out of town and banned from ever going back."

Laxus cringed, "Yeah, good times," he replied sarcastically.

Lucy barely managed to smother a giggle. "So if not here, then where?"

"You'll see," Laxus supplied cryptically.

The trip made quick work of packing and checking out. Before long they were headed out to the train station.

:)

Once aboard the train the tree mages settled into a private compartment. Laxus again seemed to tune out everything, leaving Lucy and Bickslow to their own devices.

"You still won't tell me where we are going?" Lucy complained.

Bickslow chuckled, "nope, all in good time." Trying to change the subject he inquired about her newly acquired key. "Have you figured out who it is yet?"

Lucy, having actually forgotten about the key part of the reward, perked up at its mention. "That's right, the key. It must be in the box with the rest of the reward." Reaching across to where the box sat next to Laxus she was stopped from opening it by Laxus's hand.

"Not here. It can wait." He didn't even open his eyes. He did however hand her some jewels from his pocket. "Here, why don't you go get us some food?"

Lucy pouted and moment. "Fine." Then she marched out of the compartment, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

 _ **Double Update, YAY!**_

 _ **Read. Enjoy. Review. Please.**_


End file.
